€l comienzo ::::
by claudilla92
Summary: ¿que pasaría si voldemort no hubiera atacado a los Potter ese día y los hubiera atacado 15 años despues? y si Harry tuviera una hermana? k es novia de Malfoy?NUEVO CAPI!
1. €L COMIENZ0 :::

Los personajes no son míos, los que invente no mas..

Era una noche fría y ella estaba encerrada en su pieza, estaba lista para salir y su madre, Lily Potter, le había dicho que no podía ir porque no, no había dicho ninguna razón solo porque no. Había tenido que llamar a su novio para decirle que no podría salir con él porque su madrecita querida estaba de mal humor, él era el único que la comprendía de verdad.

Están llamando a la puerta, genial era su hermanito mellizo:- Mamá te llama para que bajes a cenar. Ya voy-grito ella. Esperaba poder irse lo más pronto de esa casa, ya venían las clases. Vería a sus amigos de nuevo y a su novio, también vería a los amiguitos de su hermano, eran unos santurrones no hacían nada de nada, en especial Hermione la novia de su hermanito, ella era una santurrona sabelotodo, lo único que le importa eran las tareas, y su amigo Wesley que es santurrón y aparte un poco tonto,

ella no sabia porque había quedado en Griffindor, todos sus amigos eran de otras casas hasta su novio era de **Slytherin, pero no, ella tenia que quedar en Griffindor**

siempre había encontrado que los Griffindor eran un poco tontos, igual creía en lo de la valentía y todo eso pero eran como tontos, como que nunca hacían nada para molestar al resto, ella no se imaginaba una vida así. Su madre siempre había dicho k los **Slytherin **eran todos mortifagos porque cuando voldemort estaba en el poder casi todos los **Slytherin ** se le unieron pero eso ya era pasado, voldemort había dejado el poder así como así sin razón aparente, de un día a otro (curiosamente fue el mismo día que ella y su hermano habían nacido)

Tenia que bajar ya se le hacia tarde, cuando abrió la puerta vio una luz verde, bajo corriendo, cuando llego vio algo que nunca pensó ver, su madre estaba en el suelo y su padre también, Harry estaba mirando a un tipo con cara de odio y el salía por la puerta, ella corrió por instinto y se paro adelante a el y lo miro, el le dijo- eres una verdadera** Slytherin** te pusieron ahí por una profecía, averigua, es tu destino, no lo reniegues. ¿Qué estas hablando?!! Grito ¡k hiciste!! Harry que paso!!! Harry estaba totalmente paralizado y solo atino a decir ¡aléjate de el¡ Voldemort dijo- bueno creo que será mejor que me valla y señor y señorita Potter les agradecería que le comentaran al mundo mágico de mi presencia. Melinda estaba totalmente shokeada, no podía creer lo que había pasado en solo 5 minutos, sus padres habían muerto, voldemort el mas oscuro mago de todos los tiempos había muerto, y su vida había dado un vuelco en 360º y todo en su casa, lo único que atino a hacer fue a ir donde harry y a mirar con cara de odio a voldemort mientras salía por la puerta.

Luego de como 10 minutos en el que ninguno de los 2 reacciono, Harry dijo- hay que avisar lo que paso. Melinda dijo- ¿a quien? Harry dijo- vamos donde los wesley, ellos le podrán avisar a dumbuldore, vamos. Melinda dijo- no podemos irnos los dos Harry dijo- no te voy a dejar sola con lo que paso ¿quieres k el vuelva y te haga lo mismo a ti? Melinda le grito- Harry eso no va a pasar, a demás, no podemos dejar a mamá y a papá tirados aquí, solos. Harry lo pensó un rato y dijo, esta bien pro me apareceré y volveré altiro ten tu varita lista, volveré en un minuto.

Harry apareció en la madriguera.

Toco la puerta, estaba lloviendo y se veía desastroso pro no le importaba porque parecía k toda su vida se había acabado, se toco la cabeza y se dio cuenta que tenia algo, algo como una cicatriz, no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado, en ese instante la Sra. wesley abrió la puerta y le dijo- Harry entra, que paso cariño, esta lloviendo, estas empapado, ¿Qué hacías afuera?, señora wesley este paso algo, mmmm… tengo que volver luego porque melinda esta sola en la casa, ehhhh… (la señora wesley lo miraba con cara de que pasa?... señora no recuerdo mucho pro lo k recuerdo es k estábamos en el living y entro voldemort y asesino a mis padres…. ( la cara k puso la señora wesley era indescriptible ) necesito que por favor se communik con el profesor dumbuldore y le comunik lo k paso xk melinda esta sola en la casa y algo podría pasarle, en ese momento salio por la puerta y se apareció en su casa. En ella estaba su hermana sentada en el piso, le dijo- ya viene Dumbuldore, y se sentó a su lado.

En unos 5 minutos nadie hablo, Harry estaba con una rabia indescriptible, pero estaba preocupado por su hermana, Melinda no había dicho una palabra, y estaba con la vista fija en sus padres, parecía que estaba en estado de shock, lo único que esperaba era que Dumbuldore llegara pronto para que el les dijera que todo iba a estar bien, o algo así, Harry confiaba enormemente en su profesor, perdido en estos pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que Dumbuldore había llegado se paro de inmediato y vio que por primera vez en su vida vio al profesor perturbado con una cara de terror, el profesor dijo- Harry, ¿Qué paso?, harry de inmediato le contó todo lo que había pasado, y le contó acerca de lo de su hermana. Dumbuldore supo de inmediato como actuar y le dijo a Harry que debían ir a la casa de Ron porque en ese lugar no iban a estar seguros. Le dijo que el se encargaría del entierro de sus padres y que solo le contara a sus amigos mas cercanos y por ende melinda también podía hacerlo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los wesley todavía Melinda no había dicho nada, Harry de verdad se estaba empezando a preocupar, no se preocupaba en realidad por que no hablara ya que era totalmente normal, ya que sus padres habían muerto pocas horas otras, sino, que Voldemort le había dicho cosas muy extrañas y él creía que debían hablar sobre eso….

Mmmmm….. primer fic que escribo!!!!

Déjenme reviws para saber si sigo o no

Ya se que la historia es media extraña pero se me ocurrió en un día de aburrimiento

Apreten el botoncito de go

No les cuesta nada y dejen sus opiniones

Gracias

Cuídense

Aio…


	2. €NCUENTROS Y P€LEAS :::

Los personajes no son míos, las canciones tampoco….

( sorry por si a veces pongo cosas del MSN que me cuesta escribir sin abreviaciones porque estoy acostumbrada)

En la mañana siguiente todo se había tranquilizado un poco, Melinda no había hablado con nadie, estaba "durmiendo" en la pieza de Ginny, pero en realidad estaba pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado, no quería hablar con Harry porque seguramente el querría hablar de lo que había dicho Voldemort y ella no quería hablar sobre eso, era extraño, le había mandado una lechuza a Draco pero el le había mandado una de vuelta diciendo que en ese momento no podría ir a la madriguera porque su padre había salido pero en cuando pudiera iría de inmediato.

En la pieza de Ron se estaba quedando Harry estaba esperando que Hermione llegara, pero pensaba en como seria su vida desde ahora, todo había pasado tan rápido, recién en ese momento estaba recordando cosas, recordó que su madre le había dicho que cuidara a su hermana y que la protegiera contra todo, Voldemort había dicho algo de una profecía, y lo había apuntado con una varita, hundido en estos pensamientos recordó que tenia que hablar con Melinda y debían ver que harían porque la señora Wesley le había avisado que vendría a hablar Dumbuldore con ellos para ver que harían.

Fue al cuarto de Ginny y golpea la puerta, como no contestaba nadie entro y se siento al lado de la cama de Melinda, ella lo miro y le dijo:

hola

hola

como te sientes, le pregunto Harry

y tu?

¿Qué opinas de todo?

Mmm… no se y tu?

No se, mas rato va a venir Dumbuldore a hablar con nosotros.

Mmm… creo que Draco va a venir…

Harry se molesto un poco pero dijo- Melinda lo ultimo que recuerdo que me dijo mamá es que te cuidara y te protejiera y tu sabes de que familia viene Malfoy, no te digo que termines con el porque se que no lo harás, pero ten cuidado, OK?

Yo se Harry...

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta, adelante grito Melinda, era Ginny que les dijo- chicos Dumbuldore los espera en la sala...

ok- dijo Harry- llego la hora de la verdad….

Vamos

Ninguno de los dos se sentía muy bien con esa situación, a Melinda nunca le había caído muy bien su hermano pero en este momento debían unirse, estaban pasando por uno de los peores momentos de sus vidas, aparte a ella se le había quedado una frase en la cabeza "_Mi padre salió, apenas llegue te iré a ver a la "madriguera", no puedo creer lo que pasó" _donde estaría el señor Malfoy, siempre había escuchado que el había sido un mortifago pero nunca lo habían condenado, pero y si el había vuelto a ser un mortifago?, debía decirle a Dumbuldore sus sospechas, pero no quería separarse de Draco, debía hablar con Dumbuldore, el le diría que hacer.

Cuando llegaron había en el living un improvisado escritorio en que estaba sentado Dumbuldore, habían dos sillas en el lado contrario a donde estaba Dumbuldore.

buenos días¿Cómo se sienten?

gracias…

y tu Melinda??

, profesor...

Bueno chicos se preguntaran porque los he venido a buscar, se que esto ha sido muy difícil para ustedes pero debemos pensar con la cabeza fría en estos momentos, (los chicos estaban escuchando con mucha atención), lo mejor que podríamos hacer es que se separaran por un tiempo, Voldemort los buscará con más fuerza renovada y es mejor que se separen, Melinda en Chile un país que esa en América y ahí hay escuelas para gene magia pero muy poca gente sabe que tienen magia, bueno, el caso es que Voldemort no te buscara ahí, lo importante es que nadie lo sepa, en especial el señor Malfoy¿esta bien eso?

Profesor, yo no creo que eso sea una buena idea- dijo Harry de inmediato

No Harry es lo mejor para todos¿Cuándo me voy profesor?

Lo mejor sería mañana en la mañana.

Estaré lista mañana, gracias profesor, permiso- se paro y se fue.

Profesor, debo ir a hablar con ella.

Anda Harry, y recuerda que es lo mejor.

Harry corrió para alcanzar a Melinda.

¿Qué te pasa¿Porque te quieres ir?, se suponía que teníamos que estar juntos en esto. (y la agarro de la muñeca)

Harry podrías calmarte, ven vamos a hablar.

Y entraron en una habitación….

Me podías explicar que te esta pasando- dijo Harry muy furioso.

- No escuchaste lo que dijo Dumbuldore

- ¿Qué te ibas a ir lejos?

- NO lo de Draco, el desconfía de el y yo también

- ¿Que te hizo?

- Nada, pero cuando le mande una carta diciéndole todo lo que había pasado me contesto que vendría apenas su padre llegara y eso quiere decir que no estaba ahí por lo que es muy probable que halla estado con Voldemort, y además no escuchaste todo lo que Voldemort dijo sobre mi, lo mejor es que me valla por un tiempo

- pero si es por eso porque no simplemente terminas con Malfoy, y no le hablas mas

- NO PUEDO

-PORQUE NO

-porque yo lo quiero de verdad y no podría decirle que terminamos porque desconfió de el, además…

-ADEMAS QUE???

-además que yo me iba a casar con Draco porque yo lo amo de verdad

-¿COMO QUE SE IBAN A CASAR?

- Mmm…. Nos íbamos a casar para la otra semana

- QUE???

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y se dieron cuenta de que habían estado gritando todo el tiempo.

pase- dijo Melinda

Chicos Malfoy acaba de llegar- dijo Ron

Harry estaba tan anonadada que no fue capas de decir nada

Permiso- dijo Melinda y salio por la puerta

¿Qué pasa Harry dijo Ron muy preocupado?

Ella se iba a casar con Malfoy dijo Harry aun en estado de SOC

¿Qué?

Por eso se quiere ir, se iban a casar pero ahora ella desconfía de el.

¿Qué?

Espera, todavía están las orejas expansibles de George y Fred?

SIP, Porque?

Vamos a escuchar o que hablan Melinda y Malfoy

En cuando Melinda vio a Draco en el living solo, corrió para abrazarlo, Dios, no podía creer lo mucho que lo quería, definitivamente seria muy difícil decirle que se iba, lo amaba tanto, se iba a casar con el, dejaría todo por el, pero, ahora que Dumbuldore desconfiaba de su familia, ella también.

Cuando llego a donde el estaba lo abrazo muy fuerte y el le dijo

Lo siento mucho, mi amor ¿Cómo te sientes?

Me siento mejor, tenemos que hablar

Claro de que se trata?

No podremos casarnos.

Claro que vamos a posponer la boda ¿para que fecha mi amor?

Draco, yo…. Este…….

¿Qué? Me estas preocupando

este…. Draco…. Tengo que irme a Chile, es un país..

SE LO QUE ES ¿Por qué te vas?

Es lo mejor…

no es lo mejor si no estamos juntos…

Draco yo… lo siento….. pero no puedo…..

No me estas diciendo la verdad!!!! DIME PORQUE QUIERES IRTE???

DUMBULDORE E DIJO QUE ERA LO MEJOR Y YO CONFIO EN EL

ESE VIEJO LOCO NO PUEDE MANDARTE, NUNCA LO HA HECHO Y NUNCA LO HARÁ

¿Qué QUIERES QUE HAGA?? AHORA NO TENGO A NADIE MAS TENGO QUE CONFIAR EN EL

ME TIENES A MI, VAMONOS!!!!

NO PUEDO!!!!!

NO DIGAS NO PUEDO, SOLO DI QUE NO QUIERES!!!!

NO PUEDO PORQUE SI QUIERO IRME CONTIGO (se le escapo xk estaban peleando)

VAMONOS!!!! Y se acerco a ella y se dieron un beso que duro mucho tiempo

Ella sabia que eso estaba mal, lo sabia pero no podía dejarlo, simplemente lo amaba demasiado, lo que poca gente sabia era que ella escribía canciones, y cantaba, según Draco muy bien y eso le alegraba, con el era como siempre había querido ser, parecía una locura pero de verdad quería irse con el……

Se va o no se va?????

Que opinan????

Gracias por los reviws

mmmm…… capitulo nuevo

aioooo0oooo0000oooooo


End file.
